


anyway

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bigotry & Prejudice, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Tyler presents as an omega and his family is, to say the least, disappointed.





	

People got the tattoo that said what was their dynamic when they were sixteen. Tyler had started dating Josh when they were both fifteen, and he hoped he wasn't an omega. Because girls were supposed to be omegas, and guys were supposed to be alphas. His family had left that clear.

On Josh's birthday, Josh had gotten the alpha Greek letter on his left arm. He knew the perfect couples were alpha omega and beta beta. If he wanted to be accepted by society, he should be an omega— but that also meant being called a fag, a girly boy.

It was Tyler's birthday and he had woken up a bit late. He went to the bathroom quickly, knowing the tattoo appeared overnight. He undressed and his breath hitched only slightly when he saw the omega Greek letter on his hip. "Shit," he whispered. "Shit."

He felt his legs shake a bit and he shook his head. He would just shower, pretend he wasn't a fag. They'd eventually ask, he knew that, but he didn't want his parents to be disappointed. He didn't want Zack to whisper 'fag' and Jay to look mildly angry at him. He didn't want his parents to just shake their heads, pretend it was okay. He didn't want Madison, the only other omega, to look a bit relieved even though he was a fucking fag.

He cried on the shower, and he cleaned himself quickly and put a towel on when he was done, making sure there was no way they'd see his tattoo that had appeared overnight. He expected the worst of them. He knew one of his friends had been kicked out because he was an omega. He didn't want to suffer the same fate.

"Happy birthday, Ty!" Madison said, and Tyler froze. "What's your dynamic? Are you a beta? We were betting on it yesterday night, when you were asleep! Zack said you'd be an omega, but that's not true, is it?" Madison was known for talking too much and not letting the other person talk, but she fell silent when she saw Tyler look away. "That's... not true, is it?" she said, her cheerful mood gone.

Tyler bit his lip and just went to his bedroom. He quickly put some clothes on, not caring how he looked. Fag, he told himself silently. Your whole family is gonna hate you. You're a fag. You're a disappointment to your family.

"Ty!" Zack said when he opened the door. "What's your dynamic, after all?" he looked quite curious, and Tyler bit his lip before the word left his mouth.

"I'm an omega," he announced quietly.

"You what?" he heard his mom say, and he froze in place. "You're kidding, right?" she sounded so desperate to hear it was just a joke it made his heart shatter.

"I'm not joking, ma," Tyler said heavily, looking at the floor. "My tattoo's on my hip. I'm sorry."

Jay and his dad just in that moment opened the door and they looked at the whole scene from afar. Tyler's mom's look of disappointment, Zack looking mildly disgusted, and Madison biting her lip. "Hey, what's up?" Jay said.

"He's a fag," Zack said, breaking the silence. "He's an omega, Jay."

Jay was eighteen and he had gotten his tattoo of alpha in his arm; he was his family's pride, considering the rest of them were omegas or betas. Zack was a beta, Madison and Tyler were omegas. Their parents were the perfect alpha male omega female couple.

Jay snorted. "Well, he's dating that dude, Josh, isn't he? Of course he's a fag."

"What?" Madison blurted out. "Dating who? Since when are you dating him? What?"

Tyler felt like he had the weight of the world in his shoulders. He bit his lip and left to his room as he heard Zack tell her about Josh.

"He's an alpha. He has... red hair, I think? He dyes it. I think he's half Japanese or some shit."

Tyler, instead of contributing to the conversation, just slammed the door shut and locked it. He laid on his bed, his breath hitching as he cried softly. He hated being an omega, he hated liking guys, he hated being who he was.

He heard Zack knock on the door and he didn't answer. He could have gone the whole day like that, but he knew he needed to be comforted. And he knew he wasn't gonna get any comfort in his own house.

He gasped softly. Josh, he thought. Josh, his alpha— he'd comfort him. He'd be cheered up by his red hair and his crooked smiles and his squinty eyes anyway. How would he leave to his house, though?

He unlocked the door and opened it. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit," he announced, and his dad nodded. He tried to not think about the word 'fag' stuck on his head, his parents seemingly chanting it on his mind.

"Alright," his mom said, and silence fell upon them.

Tyler opened the front door and he left quickly, thankful Josh's house was close to his. He walked through the street until he was there, and he knocked on the door four times, meaning it was no one but him.

He heard movement and soon Josh opened the door. He saw Tyler's tired eyes and lack of smile and his look softened. "Ty! What's up? Happy birthday, babe."

"Yeah," Tyler said as he got inside the house. "I'm an omega," he announced quietly, and he felt lost. That was the word he was looking for: lost. He wanted to know if the world would still accept him, if everyone he knew would call him a fag behind his back. He felt lost because he didn't know many things now. Being an omega had shook his life to the core.

"Oh, babe," Josh said and he hugged him, his look soft and his lips softer as he kissed him once, twice. "It'll be okay. What did your family say?"

"Zack called me a fag. Maddy didn't look very disappointed. The rest were, though. Jay snorted and said I was a fag anyway as I'm dating a guy."

"I'm sorry," Josh said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I love you no matter your dynamic, you know that, right?"

"I guess..." Tyler whispered, and Josh made him look up to him, and he kissed him again. "I should be an alpha, though. My parents would be proud of me if I was."

"But you aren't, and that's okay. How do alpha alpha couples work, anyway?" Josh said, giving him one of his best crooked smiles, and Tyler laughed and kissed him in the lips.

"I love you, Josh," Tyler said.

They weren't sure when they ended in the sofa, but Josh started tracing circles on Tyler's skin comfortingly. "I love you too, Ty," Josh said, and it sounded like a vow.

The omega felt safe at his alpha's side.


End file.
